Guilty Of A Lie
by Betting Life
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tus amigos te abandonan? ¿Cuándo todos se olvidan de ti? ¿Qué pasa cuando se te acusa de un crimen que no has cometido? ¿Cuándo el mundo demuestra lo injusto que puede ser? Hermione Granger lo sabe, pero hará lo que sea para que eso cambie y todos sepan que fue CULPABLE DE UNA MENTIRA
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Estoy aquí, de nuevo con una historia de mi pareja favorita :D

Lo se, se lo que estaran pensando "Deja ya de inventar nuevos fic y dedicate a terminar los que ya tienes", es solo que no pude evitarlo, esta idea se me presento y me ha estado atosigando desde hace mucho, tuve que plasmarla y enseñarala, quisiera saber que les parece, su opinion es muy importante para mi, cualquier cosita pequeña, ya saben, todo ayuda a seguir creciedo X) Espero disfruten de esta nueva idea tanto como yo. De antemano gracias por leer :)

Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

**Prologo**

-Otro dia más que se va-Murmuro una voz mientras llevaba sus manos enegrecidas de suciedad a lo que parecia ser un calendario con fechas en la pared.

Suspiro, no sabia porque seguia haciendo aquello.

_**Es lo unico que te mantiene cuerda**_.

Le recordo su conciencia, sonrio con amargura.

Ya no importaba, nadie la esperaba allá afuera, la habian abandonado.

Si, sus queridos amigos la habian desamparado, sin importarles lo que tenia que decir, sin importarles los años de amistad que tenian juntos y todas esas veces que habia arriesgado su vida por ellos, sin importarles el dolor que se impregno en su pecho cuando la dejaron sola.

Sus aventuras y momentos felices que habian sido lo más importante de su vida, ahora no significaban nada. Estaba ahí, en aquella sucia celda, en Azkaban.

Desde el suelo, donde se encontraba sentada, miraba la pared como si fuera lo más interesante. La locura, afortunadamente, aun no la habia alcanzado. Pero a lo lejos oia los gritos de los criminales encerrados, pidiendole al cielo clemencia por sus vidas o simplemente riendo con demencia amenazando a los guardias con la muerte. Eran pateticos, todos ellos.

Ella no se habia resignado aun, ni tampoco habia sido tan debil como para perderse en la locura, no señor, ella escaparia y le probaria al mundo su inocencia.

Un sonido atrajo su atencion. La pequeña rendija en la parte baja de la puerta se abrió y un plato se introdujo descuidadamente en la estacia.

-Aquí esta tu comida Granger, tragatela-Ordenó una fuerte voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los pasos del guardia alejandose retumbaban volviendo el ambiente más legumbre.

Se acercó al sucio plato y lo tomo.

Era una especie de sopa, olia asquerosa y el color no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su estado. Cada vez le daban cosas peores, ni siquiera un misero pedazo de pan tenía. Lo dejo donde estaba y se recostó en su cama con las manos tras su cabeza. Miró el techo de su celda con cansancio.

_¿Esto era lo que merecia luego de haber contribuido en la guerra?_

**Vaya injusticia. **

Cerro los ojos intentando aplacar los sentimientos que comenzaban a embargarla.

**Cuanto deseaba hacerlos pagar por esto, hacerla pagar a ella por todo el martirio sufrido entre esas cuatro paredes por tantos años… pero no lo haria. **

Si algo habia aprendido en ese lugar era a no tener piedad pero, aun más, a manejar bien sus cartas. Era inteligente, no como esos idiotas a los que siempre hechizaban por causar alboroto. No, ella sabia muy bien como manejarse en ese ambiente, no por nada habia estado tanto tiempo en aquel lugar. Usaria todos sus conocimientos para ganar, obtendria su libertad y todos suplicarian su perdon.

Ese pensamiento la tranquilizo.

Abrio los ojos y se levanto. Camino alrededor de la estancia tocando las paredes, estaban frias. Agudizo sus sentidos y pego su oreja al muro. Se separo al pecibir un sonido.

Llanto.

Sabia quien se encontraba del otro lado, cada vez que se acercaba a esa pared lo escuchaba sollozar, siempre pidiendo que su familia estubiera bien.

-_Quien lo viera ahora señor Malfoy_-Penso riendo sardonicamente. Antes hubiera pensado que disfrutar del dolor de otros era repugnante, pero ahora le valia una mierda respetar las leyes de la sociedad moral.

Una sociedad podrida, llena de injusticias. Donde los altos mandos lavaban sus manos manchadas de corrupcion con las lagrimas de los inocentes. Peces gordos que entre si se encubrian, usandose mutuamente de tapadera en una inmensa cadena de mentiras, en un ciclo que parecia no tener fin.

Se alejo del muro y volvio a su cama, no le interesaba escuchar los pateticos lamentos de ese despojo de la humanidad.

Se sento y llevo sus manos a la cara.

-_¿Esto es lo que sentiste Sirius?-_Se pregunto con ojos vacios-_¿Te sentiste igual de solo y debastado que yo?-_Miro el techo nuevamente-Tan solo y triste-Dijo a la nada.

Solo Merlin sabia cuanto anelaba escapar de ese lugar, ser libre.

-Pronto, pronto-Dijo a la nada. Se recosto y llevo las manos a su pecho, estaba ansiosa, pronto pondria su plan en marcha.

-Nadie va a detenerme-Murmuró sonriendo con ansiedad, cerro los ojos. Oyo los lamentos de Malfoy padre hacerse más fuerte-_Bueno tal vez no sea la unica en salir de este lugar-_Penso sumiendose en el mundo del morfeo soñando con el cielo azul y el sol bañando su cuerpo una vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y que les parecio? ¿Les gusto, la odiaron?

Todas sus dudas o comentarios expreselos en un review, yo estare encantada de recibirlo ;) jajajja

Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo por lo que pienso que pronto lo actualizare, de verdad espero les gustara :) nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

_¡No lo hagas por favor!_

_¡Cállate y vete! ¡Este no es tu asunto Ginevra!_

_¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Nos estas traicionando?!_

_¡No, yo solo…!_

_¡Dímelo!_

_Es que Voldemort…_

_Una luz verde encegueció el lugar por unos segundos y luego solo un ente quedaba en pie en el campo._

Despertó sobresaltada al oír abrirse la compuerta de la celda. El desayuno había llegado.

-¡Vamos, vamos!, ya levántate y come Granger, antes de que las ratas lo hagan por ti-Con esas simples palabras paso a retirarse.

La muchacha se sentó sobre su cama. Observo la pared en frente sin verla realmente, llevó una mano a sus ojos, bajo la extremidad su rostro adopto una mueca que no era posible describir, la temblorosa mano apretaba con fuerza esa zona de su cara. El efecto no duro mucho, inhalo y exhalo, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y miro el techo con los ojos cerrados. Dejo caer la extremidad a un lado y sonrió con cansancio.

-Solo fue un sueño-Exclamo a la nada. Segundos después se encontraba junto a la puerta de la celda tomando el plato.

-Al menos esta vez me dieron pan-Se sentó en su cama con el plato sobre su regazo y comenzó a comer. Al terminar devolvió el objeto a su sitio.

-_Mañana es primero del mes, la inspección mensual de los aurores-_Pensó mirando el techo con las manos tras su cabeza-_Así que hoy debó lograrlo-_De un salto se puso de pie y camino hasta la pared de en frente. No tardo en oirlo, rodo lo ojos con fastidio pero aun así pego su oreja al muro.

-Malfoy-Llamo la castaña, automáticamente el llanto se detuvo y todo quedo en silencio. Lo llamo nuevamente pero este no contesto-Se que puedes escucharme perfectamente así que no te hagas el imbécil conmigo-Susurro enfadada.

-¿Qué quieres sangre sucia?-A pesar de lo bajo que sonó el susurro del hombre esta logro oírlo.

-Sabes lo que quiero-Murmuro-Pero te refrescare la memoria-Dijo con tono de hastió-Hace una semana te hice una propuesta a la que no me has dado una respuesta-Explico con seriedad-hoy me darás esa respuesta-Finalizó.

Una ronca risa se oyó del otro lado.

-¿Eran ciertas todas esas idioteces que dijiste? Creí que te habías sumado a las filas de locos por aquí-Murmuro con burla. Hermione sintió la ira correr por sus venas.

-Limítate a contestar-Ordeno con voz molesta.

Se hizo un silencio que solo era aplacado por los rutinarios gritos de los prisioneros. Los minutos seguían corriendo y la joven comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Mira, sino quieres, solo tienes qu…-

-Dime ¿Que tienes en mente?-Abrió los ojos incrédula al oírlo decir aquello-Responde cuando te hable impura-Ordeno el hombre con enojo. Rodo los ojos al escuchar el tono prepotente del sujeto, ni todos esos años ahí lograron cambiarlo.

-Cállate y escucha porque no volveré a repetirlo-Exclamo la castaña sonriendo, ahora que tenia al rubio de aliado todo sería más sencillo. Su corazón pálpito acelerado, ya podía sentir el viento revolver su cabello como en antaño.

Si, nada le impediría escapar.

0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0

En un cuarto oscuro, a cientos kilómetros de distancia de ese lugar, un grupo de entes envueltos en vestiduras negras se postraban agachando la cabeza frente una siniestra sombra.

-Bellatrix, dime ¿lo has conseguido?-Una fría voz inhumana congelo a todos los presentes de la sala, quienes temblaron ante la pregunta, se apiadaron de la bruja que debía contestar.

-¡Mi señor, lo juro que lo intente per…!-No pudo terminar de contestar cuando se vio en el suelo temblado ante las dolorosas corrientes del maleficio torturador.

-¡Eres una inútil!-Grito el oscuro ser mirando a la bruja retorcerse, los demás miraban con terror aquella escena.

-L-lo sien-t-to m-i… seño-or-Dijo la mujer con la voz entrecortada, soltando lagrimas de dolor y vergüenza, había decepcionado a su amo.

-¡Son una panda de ineptos!-Gruño mirando con desprecio a cada uno de ellos-¡Unos miserables traidores!-Dijo recordando la huida de sus ciervos ante la noticia de que el niño que vivió no había muerto- ¡Debería matarlos a todos y no dejar rastro de su inmunda humanidad!-Todos temblaron ante aquella amenaza, los más jóvenes intentaban contener las lagrimas.

-¡Todo fue culpa de la mujer de Malfoy, mi señor, ella nos engaño a todos!-Exclamo un hombre de espesa barba, Rodolphus Lestrange había decidido intervenir antes de que las cosas se tornaran aun más graves.

-Ya me encargare yo de esa asquerosa traidora y su mugroso vástago-Exclamo el Lord con furia contenida-Ahora lo que quiero saber es, ¿Dónde está la sangre sucia Granger?

0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0

Corrían deprisa, las alarmas sonaban mientras las voces de los aurores quedaban atrás, los gritos de los prisioneros resonaban haciendo eco en el lugar, el corazón les martilleaba con fuerza llegando a ser doloroso, impidiendo que algún pensamiento, que no fuera escapar, llegara a sus cerebros.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse, tomo con fuerza el haraposo traje del rubio mayor y tiro de él, escondiéndose entre las sombras, unos aurores pasaron justo frente a ellos. Con sus temblantes manos se aferro al ropaje del hombre haciendo alusión de su sentir al exterior, su miedo por ser atrapados. Rápido abandono las sombras de aquel corredor empanzando nuevamente su carrera.

-¿A dónde vamos Granger?-Pregunto el hombre sin dejar de correr, su pecho escocía ante el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué nunca escuchas cuando se te habla mortifago?-Inquirió fastidiada Hermione sin dejar de correr.

-Ex-mortifago-Aclaro el hombre mirándola con desprecio.

-Como sea-Quito importancia la joven rodando los ojos con hastió-Vamos arriba-Contesto colocándose seria.

-¿Arriba? ¿Pero porque? Así no escaparemos, es más, nos estamos metiendo en lo más profundo de la prisión, los dementores nos estarán esperando cuando lleguemos-Dijo asustado el hombre deteniéndose.

-Nadie nos estará esperando Malfoy-Refuto la castaña deteniéndose también, mirando al hombre con el seño fruncido- Cada primero del mes los aurores vienen a revisar que todo esté en orden en la prisión y expulsan a esos monstruos, no hay dementores por ninguna parte, lo sé porque desde hace dos años que monitoreo sus movimientos y he recolectado una buena cantidad de información sobre ello-Exclamo segura de cada palabra que salía de su boca-Voy a escapar y deseo que vengas conmigo, pero no estoy para cargar con cobardes, así que dime ahora ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentarte al mundo entero para escapar de aquí? ¿Lo estás?-Lo miro expectante, el hombre se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos para luego suspirar resignado. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver la decisión en esos ojos grises-Bien, entonces sigamos-Ordeno continuando su carrera.

Corrieron sin parar, sudando y con la cabeza a punto de estallarles por el esfuerzo pero llegaron a lo alto de la torre, solo una puerta era lo que los separaba de su libertad.

-¡Bombarda!-Exclamo la muchacha y la puerta voló en pedazos, atravesaron el portal, el frio los golpeo calándoles hasta los huesos-Bien, yo mirare por este lado y tu por aquel-Señalo la castaña comenzando a analizar a su alrededor.

-Sí, y exactamente, ¿Que es lo que debo buscar?-Pregunto el hombre irritado.

-Por lo que veo no escuchaste nada cuando te explique el plan Malfoy-Dijo la joven mirándolo molesta-La zona de aparición- Respondió volviendo a su tarea de búsqueda.

-¿Zona de aparición?-Repitió confuso-¿Existe algo así?-Cuestiono dudoso.

-¡Por Merlín, que estamos en una prisión en medio del mar Malfoy!-Grito exasperada la chica alzando los brazos pidiendo un poco de paciencia para con ese hombre-¿De qué manera crees que los aurores entran y salen de este lugar? ¿Volando?-Cuestiono con ironía.

-Están las escobas mágicas, por si lo olvidaste, insufrible sabelotodo-Insulto el hombre indignado ante la falta de respeto por parte de la menor.

-Es imposible salir volando de este lugar-Exclamo sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor escrutadora-Hay un campo mágico que rodea a la prisión una milla a la redonda, es para que ningún muggle pueda encontrarla-Explico caminando de un lado a otro buscado sin parar-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Ayúdame a buscar!-Grito molesta ante la falta de cooperación del rubio. Este iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero volvió a cerrarla al oír un ruido, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon cerca del lugar alertando a ambos fugitivos. Presurosos se dieron prisa a buscar, moviéndose nerviosos de un lado a otro.

_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?_

Se preguntaba la castaña angustiada de no ver ningún punto que señalara ser la zona de aparición, su cuerpo tembló al oír los pasos de los policías mágicos mas cerca.

_No puede ser ¿Acaso así es como terminara? ¿Moriré aquí sin haber vuelto a ver a mis seres queridos? ¿Moriré sola?_

-¡Aquí esta!-El grito del rubio la saco de sus pesimistas pensamientos. Una sonrisa llena de esperanza y felicidad incontenible se apodero de su rostro.

-Bien hecho-Felicito la muchacha acercándose veloz donde el hombre la esperaba, tomo su mano y pensó en el lugar donde quería aparecer, unos segundos después sintió el revoltijo en su estomago que demostraba que lo había logrado.

-¡Ahí están!-Escucho el grito de uno de los aurores.

La cara de Harry Potter, bañada en sorpresa, fue lo último que vio antes de desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gusto?

Espero que si xD

Hermione y Lucius han logrado escapar,

Y tal parece que Voldemort está interesado en encontrar a la ex mejor amiga del niño que vivió.

Mil gracias a todas a aquellas personas que leyendo el fic, en especial a lo que se tomaron el trabajo de comentar:

**MariiBravo**

**Shiki de Uchiha**

**Love´sHeronstairs**

**Kirtash96**

**Orora97**

**Bredush**

A tod s muchas gracias :D

No sé cuando vaya a actualizar nuevamente pero procurare no tardar mucho.

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

Cayeron de bruces al suelo agotados, habían logrado escapar con éxito pero a un costo bastante elevado, sus energías temporalmente eran nulas. A rastras se acerco a la pared de piedra frente a ella y apoyo su cuerpo en esta, su respiración era forzosa y demasiado irregular. Alzo una mano y la coloco sobre su pecho, su corazón aun guardaba el momento de angustia y adrenalina anterior. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, Harry Potter la había visto, eso no había estado en sus planes, ahora las cosas serian mucho más peligrosas que antes. Respiro hondamente y lo soltó relajándose, durante unos minutos permaneció ahí, intentando serenarse y recuperar el aliento perdido. Minutos después y con pesar, se puso de pie, lentamente camino hacia su rubio acompañante, se coloco de cuclillas frente a él y lo llamo.

-Oye Malfoy, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto sin mucha importancia la verdad. El hombre tosió en respuesta mientras su cuerpo se expandía y contraía velozmente en busca de aire-Muy bien, entonces ya levante que tenemos irnos-Anuncio levantándose y examinando a su alrededor.

-¿I-irnos? ¿Ad-donde, si acacab-bamos d-de llegar?-Cuestiono con voz entrecortada aun demasiado agotado con los hechos anteriores.

-¿Acaso esperas quedarte aquí luego de lo que paso? Los aurores no tardaran en llegar aquí, debemos irnos antes de que eso pase-Increpo con el seño fruncido mirándolo con molestia.

-Al menos déjame recuperar el aliento-Renegó el hombre sentándose y cerrando los ojos ante el pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza.

-Tsk, Malfoy tenias que ser-Insulto la chica alejándose del individuo.

Levanto su brazo y se arremango el sucio traje a rayas de la prisión, extrajo una varita del interior que yacía escondida de los ojos indiscretos, acaricio con fascinación la pieza de madera negruzca en sus manos. Hace tanto que no sentía aquella sensación, esa corriente de energía que viajaba libremente desde su cuerpo hacia el objeto frente a sí, el sentimiento de protección y liberación que tenia al tenerla en su poder era… magnifico.

Una sombra tras su espalda atrajo su atención haciéndola girar con brusquedad y, a una velocidad que era de admirarse, tenía la verita apuntado aquel pálido y demacrado cuello con brío y determinación. El hombre retrocedió ante la amenaza a su persona y miro a la muchacha con asombro y cierto atisbo de miedo, del que rápido se recupero y hablo.

-¿En dónde estamos Granger?-La pregunta no salió con la fuerza que hubiera deseado pero mantuvo la pose. La castaña lo observo otro poco hasta que decidió bajar la varita, no confiaba en ese hombre, sabia cuan cobarde podía ser y lo fácil que le resultaría traicionarla si así conseguía salir indultado.

-Estamos en los limites Kiel, capital del estado federado alemán de Schleswig-Holstein, a orillas del mar Báltico-Contesto indiferente caminando hacia el frente con mirada escrutadora, a lo lejos se podía observar las luces de la ciudad y escuchar las campanas de los barcos pesqueros, se acercaba una tormenta.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-Inquirió con sorpresa ¿Alemania? ¿Por qué un lugar tan alejado de Londres? Con Francia había bastado para intentar esconderse.

-Nada especial realmente, fue el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente mientras nos aparecíamos -Respondió con indiferencia mirando nuevamente la varita en sus manos. El hombre bufo ante la respuesta tan exenta de detalles.

-Odio sonar muy indagador pero exactamente ¿Adonde iremos ahora?-Cuestiono cruzándose de brazos y mirándola ceñudo.

La chica no se digno a contestar, solo levanto la varita y lo apunto. El desgastado y sucio ropaje rayado característico de los prisioneros de Azkaban, fue reemplazado por un fino traje negro completo, limpio y perfumado, Lucius quería llorar al ver su apariencia, hace años que había perdido aquella pulcredad y elegancia.

Todo por seguir al líder equivocado.

Se sobrecogió al pensar en su señor, o ex-señor, porque definitivamente ya no lo seguiría. No luego de haberlo traicionado en medio de la batalla en Hogwarts, no cuando sabía que su familia podría estar pagando sus errores ahora mismo, no cuando sabía que seguía vivo y buscaba su muerte.

La castaña observo la sonrisa triste en el rostro del mayor y sintió lastima por aquella expresión. Pudo ver el verdadero daño que había ocasionado el innombrable en la vida de las personas, no solo en los impuros y traidores, sino también en la gente que lo seguía y veneraba. Les había destruido la vida luego de haberle seguido por tanto tiempo y en tantas cosas, era inconcebible. Aparto la vista de esa visión y se centro en sus propias vestiduras, un sencillo traje marrón se fijo a su cuerpo luego de pronunciar el hechizo correcto, seguidamente su cabello y rostro comenzaron distorsionarse hasta tomar más firmeza y tosquedad. Su antes chocolate y rizado cabello se había acortado y alterado de tal manera que ahora relucía de un brillante tono amarillo, sus ojos miel habían pasado a tomar un verde pasto tan claros que se confundirían con el azul del cielo. En pocas palabras, era un hombre hermoso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Cuestiono alterado el hombre mirando a la lunática muchacha frente a él, sin creer lo que había hecho a su cuerpo.

-¿Es que aun no entiendes la situación en la que estamos?-Cuestiono la, ahora, rubia chica frunciendo el seño. Lucius hizo una mueca de disgusto al oírle hablar y no tardo en hacerle saber su desagrado.

-No uses esa voz al hablarme vestida de esa manera-Ordeno Malfoy enojado y asqueado.

-Oh por favor, no seas tan quisquilloso-Dijo frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos-Es necesario mostrarme así, todo el mundo sabe quien soy por haber sido la amiga del niño que vivió, el "elegido", los funcionarios del ministerio no tardaran en encontrarnos si me muestro como soy-Explico ya un poco más tranquila.

-¿Y piensas que transformándote en hombre no te encontraran?-Cuestiono burlonamente mirándola con una mueca de superioridad-No bromees, con esa voz tan afeminada que tienes no tardaran nada en darse cuenta de la farsa-Exclamo el hombre mirándola despectivamente.

-Nada que un hechizo no pueda solucionar-Declaro la muchacha colocando la varita a la altura del cuello y, con un simple movimiento, ya era todo un hombre-¿Y qué opinas ahora?-Pregunto con tono bajo y suave, muy varonil y, para la mayoría de las chicas, sensual.

-Hubiera bastado con una transfiguración del color de tu pelo y ojos ¿sabes? No había que llegar a estos extremos-Comento Lucius nada convencido aun de la solución de la antes castaña muchacha ante la situación.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme-Exclamo indiferente al disgusto del hombre-Bueno ya es hora de continuar-Declaro comenzando a caminar.

-Aun no me has contestado a donde vamos-Acuso el Malfoy irritado.

-Nos vamos a Bulgaria, pero antes…-Dijo sacando su varita y apuntando nuevamente al hombre. En un segundo, el platinado cabello largo y lacio de Lucius Malfoy se trasformo en uno negro azabache y sus ojos azules terminaban de complementar el perfecto disfraz-Ahora sí, podemos irnos-Declaro bajando el objeto mágico.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-Exigió saber el antes rubio hombre con rabia.

-Un pequeño cambio-Respondió despreocupada agitando la mano en señal de poca importancia-Ahora ya dejar de quejarte y toma mi mano-Ordeno extendiendo su extremidad en dirección al moreno. Este reticente obedeció y, tan pronto como sus manos hicieron conexión, desaparecieron.

0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0

-¡¿Como que escapo?!-Exclamo un pelirrojo alterado mirando al pelinegro frente a él. Este solo asintió pesadamente, sin levantar la vista del suelo demasiado conmocionado todavía por los anteriores sucesos.

Había escapado, Hermione Granger, su ex-mejor amiga y traidora máxima del mundo mágico, había escapado, frente a las narices de cientos de aurores. Y para terminar, no iba sola. No conforme con haberlos traicionado antes, volvía a hacer lo mismo, se había fugado ¡con un mortifago!

-¡¿Es que se puede ser mas hija de…?!-

-¡Ronald Weasley, nada de insultos en esta casa!-Detuvo Molly Weasley a su hijo mirándolo con reproche.

-Debes calmarte hijo, no lograremos nada alter…-

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calma cuando esa, ¡Esa…traidora se escapo!?-Vocifero con fuerza el pelirrojo mirando a su progenitor con rabia-¡Y mira! ¡Con nadie más que con Lucius Malfoy, un mortifago!-Gruño con odio.

-Ron, tu padre tiene razón -Concordó Kingsley seriamente mirando al pecoso chico con severidad-Hay que serenarse y pensar calmadamente nuestros siguientes movimientos, la situación esta, ya de por sí, bastante difícil y no está para que andemos alterándonos y despotricando contra todo el mundo-Reprendió con un atisbo de molestia, a lo que Ron simplemente se levanto y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

-Discúlpenlo -Soltó rápidamente la señora Weasley con tono bajo y lastimero-Todo lo que está pasando lo tiene muy nervioso, y más aun dado que la asesina de nuestra hija esta suelta-Dijo la mujer.

La mirada de todos se endureció al oír aquellas palabras, Harry miro a la mujer con reproche y enojo. Estaba bien que intentara aligerar el clima, sus intenciones no eran malas, o es lo que intentaba creer, solo era una mujer preocupada por sus hijos pero, que nombrara tan deliberadamente y como si fuera cualquier cosa a la que fue su mejor amiga, no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y eso, ella lo sabía muy bien.

No entendía porque siempre que podía la mencionaba con tanta desfachatez y saña. Sabía que la perdida de Ginny había sido un dolor que, aun en el presente, pesaba. Pero aquello aun estaba en duda, al menos para él. Aun después de años separados, no podía concebir que ella los hubiera traicionado, ni siquiera ahora que sabía que estaba a la fuga. Quería creer con todo su corazón que había una verdad oculta tras ello, algo de lo que nunca se entero y que deseaba con fervor saber.

-"Algo que debí haber buscado desde el momento en que las sospechas se dieron a la vista"-Se reprocho mentalmente por su actitud y regreso su atención al mundo real.

-…ahora un grupo de aurores esta tras la pista del paradero de los fugitivos y no dudo que los encuentren pronto-Aseguro Kingsley con temple inalterable.

-¿Has enviado a que la busquen y no me dijiste nada?-Cuestiono Potter mirando al moreno con incredulidad.

-Lo lamento Harry pero te necesito aquí, Voldemort esta rearmando sus filas y no puedo darme el lujo de que te desaparezcas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, son tiempos difíciles y no quiero ninguna pérdida más-Exclamo el ministro entrelazando sus manos.

El muchacho de ojos verdes solo frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos. Con cansancio espero a que la reunión terminara para poder largarse, no quería ver a nadie.

0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0

Acaricio la escamosa y fría piel de su serpiente. Esta siseo suavemente mirándolo fijamente a lo que este frunció el seño.

-No Nagini, aun no sé nada de ella-Respondió con enfado levantándose de su lugar acercándose hacia un estante, su serpiente lo miro con seriedad y curiosidad. El no le prestó atención, estiro el brazo para alcanzar un objeto en concreto en lo más alto del mueble. Al tenerla entre sus manos, se giro hacia la mesa frente donde había estado sentado.

La dejo caer sobre la madera y la observo indiferente. Con sus largos dedos abrió el borde dorado y visualizo aquello que hace tanto se había negado a usar. Dejo la caja de lado y tomo el platinado y brillante objeto.

Un espejo.

Un trozo del tan conocido espejo de Oeased, aquel que lo había comenzado todo y el que se había prometido olvidar, pero al que, como siempre, volvía a recaer. Era imposible siquiera pensar en deshacerse de él, no, no podía hacerlo.

-Enlocequeceria si llegara a perderlo-Susurro para sí mirando la pieza con adoración. Concentro su atención y ahí estaba, aquello que tanto anhelaba ver.

A quien tanto deseaba tener.

Con su hermoso cabezo rizado, tan salvaje como ella misma. Con su mirada chocolate tan cálida pero a la vez tan ardiente. Lo sabía, el había sido un espectador mas del poder de aquella mirada y como más de uno se volvió adicto a ella. No podía olvidarlo, nada de lo ocurrido.

Acaricio el espejo con una emoción nada propia de su persona. Inspiro y casi podía sentir su aroma en el aire, y justo cuando el momento estaba colocándose a su gusto, la puerta sonó.

Guardo el objeto nuevamente en la caja, con su varita la levito hacia el estante y a paso fuerte se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espero, por tu bien que, lo que sea que tengas que decir, sean buenas noticias-Se adelanto el Lord a las palabras de su ciervo. El mortifago tembló ante las palabras de su amo, se arrodillo frente a él y con la cabeza gacha comenzó a hablar.

-Mi señor, l-la encontramos-Declaro el hombre aun sin poder detener los temblores de su cuerpo, era un milagro que su voz hubiera salido algo decente porque sino ya seria historia.

-Muy bien ¿Y qué esperan para traerla?-Inquirió molesto. Cuan incompetentes podían llegar a ser sus sirvientes a veces.

-E-es que l-la san-sangre suc-ia…-Se detuvo, no podía seguir, era seguro que el señor oscuro lo mataría si le informaba lo siguiente.

-¿Ella qué?-Exigió con voz fuerte, se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

-Ella escapo, ya no se encuentra donde la avistaron por última vez-Termino de decir cerrando los ojos dejando fluir las primeras lagrimas, ya no podría salvarse.

-¿Y donde ha estado todo este tiempo?-Pregunto tomando su varita entre sus manos, ese inútil sin duda no saldría con vida.

-En Azkaban-Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio antes de sentir el impacto de el maleficio que le arrebato la vida.

El grito de Lord oscuro se pudo escuchar por todos los alrededores de la mansión haciendo que sus mortifagos temblaran.

Su amo se había enterado y estaba furioso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todo!

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Yo espero que les gustara ;)

Me ha costado hacerlo, la inspiración me abandono, pero ahora que empezaron las vacaciones estoy aprovechando para escribir.

Agradezco inmensamente a todos los que se toman el tiempo y el esfuerzo de leer, de verdad muchas gracias :D en especial gracias por sus review:

**Girdelena:** Me alegra que te gustara, es un gusto para mi saber que disfrutan tanto de lo que escribo. Espero te gustara este cap :)

**Aome-Hime:** Me da gusto que te gustara el cap, si, Hermione va a demostrar a toda costa que es inocente, espero que este capítulo te haya disipado algunas dudas. Y no te preocupes que Voldemort pronto se volverá tan guapo como cuando iba a Hogwarts */* jjejeje

**Kirtash96:** Hola :D espero te gustara el cap, aquí se explica un poco mejor que fue lo que paso hace dos años, más adelante se descubrirán mas cosas, no desesperes ;D

**AdriSnape:** Me alegra que te interese el fic, y aquí a tus respuestas: 1) ella fue inculpada de un crimen, un asesinato mas bien, 2) va a demostrar su inocencia, 3) no sé si lo llamaría venganza pero algo así xD 4) Eso se sabrá mas adelante. Respondiendo tus últimas preguntas si, si habrá romance entre Voldemort y Hermione (eso es indudable) y la historia gira en torno a la época después de la "derrota de Voldemort" pero como veras el sigue vivo x) espero haber disipado tus dudas (o al menos la mayoría)

**Sweet163:** Es un placer que te parezca interesante mi historia, y no te preocupes nada le pasara a su familia (me gusta Draco, jamás permitiría que muriera)

**Brendush:** Hola :) me alegra que te gustara el cap. Lo se Voldi en un hueso duro de roer (no se muere con nada xD), pronto actualizare, no te preocupes ;D

**Orora97:** Me hace feliz que te guste :D y respondiendo tus preguntas: 1) si, se podría decir que algo así (pero más que nada Lucius y tal vez Draco tengan más que ver con ella), 2) Eso se sabrá mas adelante, aunque en este cap creo que se mostro un poco más el interés del Lord tenebroso, 3) Ella fue inculpada de un asesinato, el de Ginny como ya sabrás. Espero haber respondido bien tus dudas, cualquier otra que tengas solo escríbela y la responderé.

**Shiki de Uchiha:** Aquí está la conti, espero te gustara ;D no se cuando vaya a actualizar pero no tardare (tanto) jajajja xD

**Sasuhina-Itahina 100:** Hola :D aquí la continuación, espero te haya gustado, lo que Voldemort quiere de Herms se sabrá más adelante, y bueno como ya sabrás Ginny murió y Hermione ahora pago por ello, el culpable saldrá a la luz no te preocupes.

**Momoyo20:** Aquí la conti! Espero te guste, se han develado algunos secretos, Hermione ahora es un chico (uno muy sexi *q*) jajajja ¿Qué será lo que harán ahora esos dos? Pronto lo sabrán.

**PrincessPanchali:** Hola :D Espero te gustara el capitulo, y creo que ya sabes lo que hizo, ahora es un chico y planea ir a Bulgaria ¿Para qué crees que querrá ir ahí? Jajajja pronto lo sabremos ;)

No sé cuando vaya a actualizar nuevamente, pero no creo tardar mucho, nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3**

Estiro su cuerpo desperezándose, no había podido dormir mucho, demasiadas cosas en que pensar, era un milagro el haber despejado su mente por tan siquiera un par de horas; ese lugar no era el más acogedor pero, sin duda, si el mejor en muchos años. Observo el techo de piedra abstraido en su mundo de dudas y preocupaciones, tal vez debería agradecerle luego a Granger por haberlo dormido.

-Mierda, ese golpe sí que debió afectarme-Exclamo llevándose una mano a la zona afectada.

No sabía dónde estaba su compañera fugitiva pero, podía asegurar que aun estaba en la sala con ese búlgaro que les había dado asilo.

Aun no entendía el como lo había logrado pero, en menos de diez horas esa mocosa había encontrado un lugar donde refugiarse y lo que, según su parecer, sería un buen aliado; bastante impresionante para alguien de su edad. Aunque no todo era maravilloso, Granger aun no confiaba en el, eso lo había dejado claro cuando luego de haber puesto un pie en la sala de Krum, le había mandado un hechizo aturdidor dejándolo inconsciente.

No tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero, según la fina luz que entraba por la ventana, ya era de mañana.

Regreso a su anterior posición con la mirada perdida en las grietas del techo, no sabía que harían ahora que estaban a la fuga, la única razón para haberse lanzado a esa peligrosa aventura junto a la sangre sucia había sido por el desmedido deseo de volver a ver a su familia, su pequeño Draco y su amada Narcisa. Ambos debían estar pasándola muy mal siendo acosados por ese lunático a quien había servido.

Giro su cuerpo de lado dándole la espalda a la ventana dejando que la aflicción que lo afectaba se plasmara en esa simple acción. Se abrazo sintiendo el hueco en su pecho lastimarlo nuevamente, cerro lo ojos dando un largo suspiro y los abrió nuevamente.

Una mueca hizo acto de aparición en su rostro al ver la figura de cierta muchacha impura frente a sí.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas-Hablo la castaña despegándose del portal y, descruzándose de brazos, camino en dirección al, de nuevo, rubio hombre.

-¿Tienes el descaro de mirarme con reproche luego de que fuiste tú la que me aturdió?-Discutió el mago entre dientes.

-No seas hipócrita, sabes tan bien como yo que ya te hacía falta un buen descanso, pero como sé que no lo reconocerás por cuenta propia solo diré que _no fue nada_-Rebatió con ironía.

-Vaya, parece que amanecimos de buenas, ¿Algo que amerite este humor? Quizás lo único que deseabas era deshacerte de mi para tirarte al búlgaro en alguna esquina-Lanzo su veneno Malfoy enojado por las afirmaciones anteriores del la ex-Gryffindor.

-Oh por favor, deja tus rabietas mañaneras para después, con un simple gracias me basta y me sobra Malfoy-Pico la chica una vez más al Slytherin con saña sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Estas bastante graciosita este día eh Granger? No pienso darte las gracias-Negó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-No espera que me las diera Malfoy, pero bueno ya levántate debemos hablar-Y sin esperar respuesta salió por la puerta cerrando tras de sí.

-Estúpida niñita maleducada, de seguro sus apestoso padres la criaron para convertirla en una altanera artista de recintos de mala muerte-Murmuro para sí el hombre saliendo de la cama a regañadientes.

Al llegar a la planta baja la encontró hablando con el mismo hombre de la noche anterior, ¿Viktor? Así le había oído llamarle, aunque los recuerdos no eran muy nítidos.

-Malfoy-Lo nombro al estar frente a ellos-Este es Viktor Krum, tal vez lo recuerdes, fue nombrado el mejor buscador del mundo en el mundial del 94´ en el partido de Bulgaria contra Irlanda-Su voz había sonado fría y seca pero entendió perfectamente que no hablaba precisamente del partido, ella estaba recordándole el día en que los mortifagos atacaron por primera vez-Viktor, este es Lucius Malfoy el mortifago con quien me fugue-Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par al oírla mencionar su huida.

-Granger ¿Pero qué mierda estas…?-

-No te preocupes, Hermione ya me contado todo al respecto-Corto el búlgaro mirándolo indiferente, volvió su mirada hacia la castaña y sonrió-Hermione es la persona más honesta y bondadosa que jamás haya conocido, y por eso creo firmemente que todo lo ocurrido solo ha sido un gran malentendido-Afirmo sin dudar el moreno.

-Y no sabes cuánto me alivia oír eso Viktor-Declaro la muchacha caminando hacia los asientos de la sala, dejándose caer pesadamente soltando un suspiro agotado lo miro-Lo que daría por que todos pensaran como tu-Deseo melancólica cruzándose de piernas, ambos hombres la miraron desconcertados-No te he contado toda la historia Viktor, aun faltan cosas que decir-La estancia se lleno de un silencio sepulcral solo roto por el sonido del viento corriendo afuera.

-¿Pero que mas hay por decir Hermione?-Pregunto el robusto muchacho tomando asiento mirando a la joven de envejecida mirada, daba pena verla así, no parecía una muchacha de 21 años.

-La orden no es la única que esta tras mi huella-Informo con seriedad, su voz se había colocado más dura y un pequeño brillo de tristeza empaño sus ojos miel.

-¿Qué?-Intervino el otro mago presente con rostro de incredulidad.

-Toma asiento Malfoy, no vaya a ser que te desmayes luego de oír esto-Exclamo Hermione en son de broma pero se notaba que no le daba gracia hablar de ello.

-Pues comienza a hablar impura porque esto, sin duda, no estaba dentro de trato-Exigió el rubio con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué la orden no era la única tras ellos? ¿Pero qué estupideces estaba diciendo Granger? Más le valía contarle todo.

-Es muy simple en realidad Malfoy, tengo ciertas cuantas pendientes con… tu antiguo amo, y tal parece que el está muy ansioso por que las resolvamos-Revelo la leona con mirada indescifrable mirando a ambos presentes esperando reacción alguna pero lo único que obtuvo fue un grito que la aturdió.

Malfoy no estaba nada feliz con su pequeña confesión.

0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0

_Miraba todo a su alrededor como si de una película se tratara y el solo fuera un espectador, imágenes se desplazaban en torno a él, imágenes de qué cosas verdaderas, cosas que él sabía que habían sucedido y no entendía porque aun no podía moverse. Un grito le hizo volver en sí, levanto la mirada y la centro en la escena que se plasmaba frente a él._

_¡Harry, por favor tienes que ayudarme, tienes que decirles! _

_La estaban llevando, lo estaba viendo pero no hacía nada, los gritos de su mejor amiga perforaban sus oídos llenando su corazón de un terrible dolor pero aun así no se movió; aparto la mirada y apretó los puños._

_¡Soy inocente Harry, no dejes que me lleven! _

_Los llamados se hacían cada vez más fuertes, deseo desaparecer para no observar aquel desgarrador cuadro. No entendía como había llegado a ese estado, no sabía cuando las cosas había comenzado a resquebrajarse entre ellos, solo había sido testigo de cómo la pequeña esfera de cristal con todos los momentos de felicidad en compañía de esa muchacha que, ahora gritaba con desesperación su nombre en busca de ayuda, se habían destruido._

_¡Soy inocente Harry, por favor! _

_Se giro comenzando a alejarse, su pecho se estrujo sintiendo su alma dividirse cuando sus pasos acrecentaban la distancia entre ellos._

_¡SOY INOCENTE!_

Despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor, miro a su alrededor con rostro asustado dando grandes bocanadas de aire intentando tranquilizar su respiración y los latidos de su desbocado corazón. Temblaba, temblaba sin control, porque le daba miedo, miedo de haber cometido un error, miedo por no haber escuchado a tiempo aquella confesión, por haber sido injusto con aquella muchacha que había estado con él desde la primera vez que se había conocido, miedo por saber que seguro ahora ya era muy tarde para enmendar ese error.

Lagrimas, frías lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin control, ya no podía ignorarlo mas, estaba aterrado. Las cosas no estaba bien, el no estaba bien y ya no podía ocultarlo mas. Enterró su cara en su almohada y, soltado un feroz grito, dejo que el llanto al fin saliera de la prisión de su alma.

En la cama a de lado izquierdo, un pelirrojo muchacho miraba a su mejor amigo llorar desconsolado. Cerro lo ojos girándose dándole la espalda a ese triste escena, no podía verlo así, a pesar de todo el era su amigo. A pesar de saber que el aun creía en la inocencia de Granger, a pesar de saber que era una asesina, no podía culparlo. Habían sido amigos por siete años, los tres siempre juntos, pero eso era pasado, las cosas eran diferentes ahora, ella los había traicionado, no una sino dos veces. El ya no podía ser compasivo con ella, había matado a su hermana, y la haría pagar por eso.

-_No te preocupes Harry, esa arpía no te hará llorar más-_Se dijo así mismo antes de caer en los brazos del morfeo.

0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0

Los ojos desorbitados del rubio miraban con horror aquella nota. Miro a la mujer a su lado intentado encontrar la respuesta que tanto buscaba pero esta estaba igual o más angustiada que el. Volvió a mirar el pequeño pergamino en sus manos, ahí estaba aquello que lo inquietaba y que no lograba procesar, ¿Qué significaba eso?

**Draco Malfoy:**

**Sé que tal vez esta noticia le impacte pero, se nos ha notificado que los prisioneros Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Granger, de alta seguridad, se han dado a la fuga y hasta la fecha no se sabe nada de ellos. Requerimos de su presencia así como la de su madre para una pequeña prueba de reconocimiento. Los estaremos esperamos este día a las 3:00 pm en la sala tres de investigación de la orden, por favor no vaya a evadir esta petición, es indispensable su participación.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de mágia.**

-Tsk, si claro _"una pequeña prueba de reconocimiento"_ sería mejor decir _"prueba de lealtad con veritaserum"_-Gruño indignado el rubio arrugando la carta y lanzándola a suelo.

-Lucius-El débil susurro de su progenitora lo hizo voltear a verla, estaba pálida y temblaba. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo intentando reconfortarla, sabia lo difícil que había sido para su madre superar el encarcelamiento de su padre, para el también lo había sido, la diferencia estaba en que él no se había dejado vencer, había adoptado el papel de cabeza de la familia y había continuado adelante, todo con la esperanza de al fin librarse de la amenaza de Voldemort. Se unió a la orden alcanzando la protección que su madre necesitaba, mientras él se encargaba de enajenar un poco de información de las filas del Lord oscuro.

No había sido difícil convencer a la orden, lo único que les interesaba era conseguir aliados e información no importaba de que clase ni su procedente. Aun no lograba entender cómo se mantenían en pie todavía, eran demasiado descuidados.

-Draco, Lucius el…-

-Madre, no debes preocuparte-Murmuro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mujer-Lucius estará bien, es un bastardo hijo de perra, pero un bastardo astuto, lo sabes-Narcisa abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, temía tanto que por este suceso la orden desconfiara de su pequeño, no quería que el pagara por algo que no tenía precedentes a él.

-No es por mi Draco, ni por tu padre, es por ti mi cielo-Confeso entre sollozos.

-Por mí no debes preocuparte, sabes que no tenemos nada que ver con la fuga, solo debemos testificar y quedaremos absueltos de todo-Se separo de la mujer y la miro, paso una mano por su mejilla quitado la marca de su llanto. Narcisa imito su acción, acaricio la mejilla de su hijo con devoción, no quería que Draco sufriera, prefería que la castigaran a ella con mil cruciatus pero que dejaran a su pequeño en paz-No te preocupes madre, no voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a dañarnos-Prometió sonriendo sutilmentente-ni Voldemort, ni padre, ni la orden, ni nadie-Beso la frente de su progenitora con calidez, la mujer sonrió débilmente pero con honestidad y le devolvió el gesto.

-Se que lo harás-Expreso sin ninguna duda la rubia levantándose, la noticia había sido demasiado para sus nervios, sus piernas no lo habían soportado. Pero ahora estaba más tranquila y aliviada, su pequeño Draco tenia razón solo debían decir lo que sabían y saldrían impunes, ellos no sabían nada por lo que no habría problemas.

-Bueno, no hagamos esperar a los altos mandos entonces-Le ofreció su brazo a la mujer y juntos desaparecieron de la estancia.

0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0×0

-Granger, Granger tu nunca aprendes-Dijo para sí el oscuro mago, su mirada estaba fija en la figura que se desplazaba entre sus dedos. El reflejo de lo más deseado por su corazón se plasmaba en ese objeto-Te creía mas inteligente mi niña, aliarte con la alimaña de Lucius no te absolverá de mi-Miro con furia la imagen del hombre junto a la castaña- te encontrare y cuando ese momento llegue, tu existencia quedara sujeta a mi por toda la eternidad-Un brillo demente acompaño la psicótica risa del oscuro mago, estaba extasiado, las cosas al fin se estaban colocando como el lo deseaba.

El numero en sus filas se había incrementado, los magos de mundo mágico comenzaban a dudar del poder de Potter para derrotarlo, ya no sabían si confiar en el niñito que vivió, y esa vacilación era justo lo que el necesitaba. Unos tontos cobardes, manipulables y serviciales, eran su tipo de lacayos favoritos. Para concluir con broche de oro, el ministerio estaba revolucionado con la huida de dos de sus prisioneros de alta seguridad. No se había hecho público aun este hecho, pero sus mortifagos se habían encargado de conseguir información. Según tenía entendido todo se debía a Potter, el había pedido explícitamente que la noticia sobre el encarcelamiento de Granger no se hiciera público por lo que para el mundo mágico ella solo estaba desaparecida.

-Estúpido mocoso, todo es por su culpa-Siseo con furia el Lord oscuro, se levanto de su ostentoso trono y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala. Sus mortifagos se desplazaban de un lado a otro siguiendo sus órdenes en perfecta sincronía, como los mejores perritos entrenados.

-Crouch, ¿Cómo va el grupo de búsqueda?-Cuestiono deteniéndose frente al castaño quien se coloco firme. Este muchacho le había sido de mucha utilidad en los últimos años, había evadido la cárcel luego de haber sido descubierta su treta sobre su usurpación en el puesto de ojo loco Moody como profesor, y el asesinato a Barty Crouch Sr, muy eficaz en su trabajo, y con información realmente jugosa con respecto a Granger.

-Señor, el grupo de persecución aun no ha dado señales, las ultimas noticias nos dicen que se encuentran en Alemania, según nuestras fuentes fue el último lugar donde se avisto rastros de la magia de los fugitivos-Informo el mortifago con claridad y solemnidad.

-Muy bien-Exclamo el Lord sopesando la información- Comunícale a McNair y Dolohov que tienen una nueva misión y que los quiero en mi oficina en treinta minutos-Ordeno el mago alejándose de su lacayo.

-Como usted ordene mi señor-Exclamo haciendo una reverencia, para luego salir a cumplir la orden.

A la hora acordada dos hombres vestidos de negro ingresaban en la oficina de su líder, se arrodillaron ante él y esperaron ordenes.

-De pie-Se levantaron y firmes miraron al señor tenebroso-Se unirán al grupo de Lestrange-Informo el mago entrelazando sus manos mirando a ambos presentes escrutadoramente, esperando.

-Pero señor, Lestrange puede…-

-No te pregunte tu opinión Dolohov, les estoy comunicando cuales serán sus ordenes-Cayo el Lord a su sirviente que bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa-Se unirán a la cuadrilla de Rodolphus pero su tarea será otra-Los mortifagos miraron a su amo con curiosidad-Ustedes se encargaran de traer al traidor de Malfoy ante mí, no tocaran a la sangre sucia, solo deben encargarse del desertor ¿Han entendido?-La voz fuerte del oscuro mago pico la fibra nerviosa de los magos estremeciéndolos ante la amenaza implícita de su líder.

-Sí señor, traeremos a traidor y no tocaremos a la sangre sucia-Afirmo McNair con seguridad.

-Bien, puede retirarse, Rodolphus los estará esperando a orillas del mar Báltico, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Kiel-Informo antes de que estos desaparecieran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Cuanto tiempo :D jajjaja si lo sé, no tengo perdón :( pero de verdad que esta vez las ideas me abandonaron. Creo que es debido a la presión del último año, los nervios por aprobar las materias y todo eso. Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de escribir (eso nunca!).

Bueno espero les haya gustado, las cosas comienzan a complicarse, ahora no solo los aurores están tras Herms y Lucius, sino que Voldemort tiene sus propios planes para ellos.

¿Cuál será el siguiente paso de Hermione ante la inminente amenaza?

Draco y Narcisa están en la mira de la orden ahora que Lucius está a la fuga, ¿Qué pasara con ellos? Pues pronto lo sabremos ;)

Agradezco a todos aquellos que me siguen y comentan la historia, chicos de verdad muchas gracias, ustedes me alientan a seguir :D

**PrincessPanchali:** Gracia por el review :) si yo también quiero que esos dos se encuentren ya, pero eso no pasara hasta dentro de algunos capítulos pero no te preocupes, Voldemort va a hallar a manera de verla xD

**Aome-Hime:** Hola :) espero te gustara el capitulo. Pues las cosas se irán dando lentamente entre Hermione y Lucius, aun hay bastantes cosas que les impiden coexistir correctamente. Ron y Molly, según los muchos fics que he leído siempre son los menos tolerantes (junto con Ginny, pero ella ya no está), por lo que mi cerebro hizo alusión a cual sería una posible reacción de ellos y, salió esto. La mujer del espejo si es Herms, no podía ser ninguna otra xD y cuando dije "el que lo había empezado todo" pues dejémoslo a tu criterio ;D. Narcisa y Draco siguen vivos y cómo ves, ahora forman parte de los "buenos". Severus no ha aparecido aun, la verdad no se si dejarlo como Rowling lo dejo, o cambiarlo (que siga vivo quiero decir), se que muchas fans aman a Sev, yo incluida pero no quisiera cambiar mucho el orden de la historia. Ya me pensare con más calma que hacer :) gracias por tu review!

**Girldelena:** Que onda! He vuelto de entre los muertos con un nuevo cap xD espero te haya gustado, ya hemos visto el próximo movimiento de Vold (esta tras la cabeza de Malfoy), con respecto a Harry, este cap revelo su reacción ante la idea de que Hermione sea en verdad inocente, la culpa lo carcome por dentro, pero lastimosamente él se lo busco, como siempre decidió ver más por los Weasley que por la persona que verdaderamente ha estado con él durante tantos años, pero ya veremos más adelante lo que pasara con Harry, gracias por el review!

**MariiBravo**: Buenas! He vuelto! Hermione ya llego a Bulgaria donde ya Viktor está al tanto de todo y está dispuesto a ayudar a su vieja amiga. Vodemort tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace por Hermione, ya se sabrá mas adelante. Las cosa para Hermy y Malfoy se están complicando, Voldemort ya esta tras sus huellas. Pues Harry sí que va a sentir el rechazo de Hermione, Ron es demasiado cabezota, hasta el final la creerá culpable. No todos los Weasley son malos, Arthur, George, Bill, Charlie y quizás Percy le sean de ayuda a Herms en su cruzada. Bueno espero te gustara el cap, gracias por el review!

**Sasuhina-itahina 100:** Que tal! Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap, espero lo disfrutara :) las cosas se empiezan a complicar y Hermione va a tener que emplear toda su inteligencia para lograr su libertad, gracias por el review!

**Kirtash96:** Hello! Que te ha parecido el cap? Espero que te gustara :D Si Hermione ha alterado un poco su actitud, pero es razonable, demasiados años entre aurores que la despreciaban por su supuesta traición. Si lose, Ron y su querida mami no serán mas que un dolor de estomago para Hermione, ellos de verdad la odian por haberles quitado a Ginny. Voldemort se enojo y mato a su sirviente luego de enterarse del lugar donde Hermione había estado todos esos años. Bueno gracias por el coment, espero disfrutes de los sig cap!

**Sophie:** Hola tarola! xD ya estoy de vuelta, espero te gustara el cap. Las razones de la obsesión de Vold se verá más adelante, pero descuida están completamente fundamentadas. Lo sé, Harry es un bobo y un mal amigo y pagara muy caro su abandono a Hermione. De Ronald ni hablemos, porque todos sabes lo tonto que puede llegar a ser. Con respecto a tu pregunta, Hermione tiene 21 años hace poco cumplidos, lo que quiere decir que cronológicamente están a mediados de Octubre del año 2000, gracias por el review, espero te gusten los prox cap!

**Yuuki Kuchiki:** Días buenos! Me alegra que te guste el fic :D espero te gustara este cap! Herms ya está en Bulgaria, Viktor ya sabe todo y Malfoy tuvo una revelación, ¿Qué hará ahora que sabe que Voldemort está tras ella? ¿Se arriesgara a seguirla? Pronto lo sabremos, gracias por el review!

Bueno no tengo la más remota idea de cuándo lo continuare, pero espero sea pronto xD nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
